Un Corey en casa
by Tweeky-Bokkun
Summary: U mm... La verdad, esto es algooooooooooo... Diferente. Este fic o serie, según si me gusta o no, va de las famosas series de KakyMinecraft 'Un Creeper en Casa' y 'Corey el Psicopata'. Los que no sepan, les recomiendo que echen un vistazo, no es un gameplay, pero se la pasaran bien y se reirán mucho. No sabia donde colocarlo, exactamente, asi que ocupare este casillero.
1. Chapter 1

U mm... La verdad, esto es algooooooooooo... Diferente. Este fic o serie, según si me gusta o no, va de las famosas series de KakyMinecraft 'Un Creeper en Casa' y 'Corey el Psicopata'. Los que no sepan, les recomiendo que echen un vistazo, no es un gameplay, pero se la pasaran bien y se reirán mucho. No sabia donde colocarlo, exactamente, asi que ocupare este casillero.

Estas series no me pertenece, tampoco los actores, pero como esto es FanFiction, hago con ellos lo que yo quiera :3

Y si estas leyendo esto y eres KakyMinecraft, decirte que yo estaba muy mal una temporada y que tus vídeos me sacaron una sonrisa que necesitaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Ojalá te guste, le tomé tanto cariño a tus series que decidí hacer esto. Espero que comentes :3

PD: como siempre le cambias el nombre al chiquillo, lo llamaré Víctor, ya que se me quedo por la intro que le hiciste en uno de los vídeos de tu serie. (Cumple semana de Adolf)

PD2: el retraso de Victor no sera como el de la serie de Kaky, porque no hay NADIE EN EL MUNDO que pueda hacerlo tan bien y divertido como Kaky. Pero aun asi espero que el retarder me salga bien x3

O+o+o+o+

\- ... Aaaaahhhh... Buenas noches, papi.- decía un rubio con alegría saliendo de su cama. Se había cambiado y se había puesto la camisa a cuadros azules con sus pantalones de siempre.

\- Pe-pero hijo... No es por la noche, es por la mañana.- corrigió, con una voz nasal, el padre de Víctor.

\- WOW! ES POR LA NOCHE?!.- se asombró Víctor.

\- ¡NO, JODER...! Quiero decir... No, hijo, no. No es por la noche, es por la mañana.

\- Entonces... ¿Hoy es ayer?

-...

-...

\- ¿Como? Víctor, ¿De que hablas?. No es 'mañana' es por LA mañana. - pregunto preocupado.

\- No se de que me hablas, papá. Eres muy lioso.

\- Haber, hijo. Solo te decía que no es de noche. ¿Has entendido?

\- No se, estas diciendo todo el rato que es de noche cuando es por la mañana.

\- Mejor vamos a desayunar, vale?

\- ¡SIII! LA CEEENA! LA CENA! LA CENAAA!

\- Oh, Dios.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras hasta la cocina. El padre empezó a cocinar, mientras que Víctor miraba fijamente una mosca que posaba encima de la mesa.

\- EH... Hijo... ¿Que haces?

\- SSSHH! PAPA! ...- Dijo en tono de queja.-¡Estoy escuchando!

\- ¿Escuchando el que?

\- ¿A quién?

\- ¿Qué?.- Se confundió Simón.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿¡Qué escuchabas?!

\- ¿Escuchar?

\- Aaaaahhhhh... - Dio un largo suspiro cansado.- Anda, ve a despertar a Adolf...

\- ¿A quien?

\- Adolf... Tu mascota

\- ¿Mascota?

\- El bicho verde, Víctor. El de todos los capítulos.

-... ... ... AH SI! ADOLF!

\- Si. Jeje. Ve anda a despertarlo.

El pequeño rubio corrió hasta su patio delantera y fue a la esquina donde estaba la caseta de Adolf.

\- HOLA ADOLF! BUENAS NOCHES! ¿Que has soñado?... ... Ah si, que no puedes hablar... JA!

Mientras Víctor llevaba a Adolf a casa, abrió la puerta y escucho por accidente los pensamientos en voz alta de su padre. (n/a: lo siento soy la drama queen del lugar, y como sus vídeos DEMOMENTO no son serios, quiero que esto si lo sea, drama & comedia)

\- Oh, Dios. Me pregunto de donde abra salido su retraso mental. Será la puta de su madre, ¡SEGURO! ¿Y si ella se fue por él? No se... Pero eso no viene al caso... Este hijo mio... ¿¡Que va ha hacer en esta puta vida?!

\- ...- lágrimas caían de sus ojos.- ¡PAPA! NO EZ JUSZTO! YO SOY UNA PRINCESA MUY BONITA!- Subió corriendo las escaleras, tapándose la cara y las lágrimas que caían tras de él.

\- ¡No, hijo espera! ... Mierda. Yo y mi boca... Joder. ¡VÍCTOR! S-SOLO ERA UNA BROMA!...

\- CÁLLATE! ¡si no, no me concentro para seguir enfadado!

\- Mierda... Tendré que subir...

Simón subió las escaleras encontrando a su hijo riéndose.

\- Hijo... ¿De que te ríes?

\- AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA es que la mosca se a tirado un pedo. AAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA, AAAJAJAJJAJAJA. Ah, papa, gracias por comprarme a Adolf, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños :D me gusta muuuucho!

El padre agachó la cabeza y se fue. Evidentemente no servía de nada hablar de algo, si a él se le olvidaban las cosas a cada rato.

\- Ah, si. Tengo que despertar a Adolf! .. - salio de su habitación y se topo con su padre, de nuevo en la cocina.- Buenas noches papi. ANDAAA! PERO SI AQUÍ ESTA ADOLF! hola Adolf! ¿Le has sacado tu, papaaa?

\- Comete el desayuno, vale?

\- SIII! CENA! CENA! ASTRONAUUUUTA! ASTRONAUUUUUTA! .- gritaba mientras daba saltitos de alegría.

\- Ahh... ¡¿Como será tener un hijo normal?!.- empezó a irse.

\- No lo se, yo no tengo hijos.

Mientras pronunció esa ultima frase, el padre solo respondió con un suspiro pesado y un 'dejarlo' tras de él.

\- ADOLF?! ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?, bueno no importa. Adolf, vamos a salir fuera! Vengaaaaaaaaaaa... Será divertiiiidooooo... ¿¡Sí?! GEEENIAAAAAALL! ¡Vámonos Adolf, que Adolf dice que quiere jugar!

El niño rubio, salio de su casa brincando y saltando, dejando un desayuno tras de si.

Ya fuera de su hogar, daba saltos seguido de Adolf. Hasta que se paró en el instante y miro a Adolf.

\- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Quieres jugar al escondite, Adolf? Vale.. ¡TU LA LLEVAS! AHAHAHHHHAHAHSGDHWJSVSJAAHAHWJJQJAJ.- se reía de forma estruendosa mientras corría por todos los rincones del bosque, hasta que perdió de vista a su amado amigo, pero aun así corría, corría muy rápido. Tanto, que se tropezó con una raíz y cayó a un blando suelo donde descanso, y recompuso su aliento.- ¿Por qué corrí tanto?... No debería de gastar tanto mis cuatro piernas... ¿Estoy dónde?

Se levantó y vio el paisaje. La verdad era que esa zona no le sonaba para nada. Era una colina con mala hierva y algunas flores, no era algo muy especial, pero aun así, sentía algo de miedo ante aquel paisaje desconocido.

\- Do-donde estoy... Papáaaaa?! ¿Estas trabajandooo? .- Gritaba a su entorno.- ¿Estas haciendo la cena? ¿P-papá? ¿Adolf? Estoy... ¿Soleado? No espera... ¿Como era? ... Ah, sí. ¿¡E-estoy solo?!

\- ¡Ssshh! Cállate. Me ezpantas a las palomaz.- Dijo un sujeto a lo lejos. Tenia una máscara y ropa algo mugrienta. Portaba con él, un cuchillo ensangrentado que utilizaba para matar a unas aves que estaban por ahí cerca.

\- ¡WOW! Palomas muertas. ¡A Adolf le encanta comer eso! Hola, misterioso enmascarado.- Se ha cerco a él. Le daba cierta confianza, ya que parecía ser un niño.

\- ¿Adolf? ¿Quien erez? ¿Que hazez aquí?.- se levantó del suelo y le señaló con su cuchillo.

\- ¡NO SOY UN SÁNDWICH! No me apuntes con eso.- Víctor miro a abajo y vio los cuerpos sin vida de esas aves.- ¡WOW! Palomas muertas. ¡A Adolf le encanta comer eso!

\- ... ¿Quien eres?... Yo soy Corey.- se extraño de que el otro no temblase de miedo, como hacían todos.

\- ¿Quien?.- Pregunto Víctor.

\- Tu.

\- ¿Que como me llamo?

\- Zi

(N/A: mejor dejo de poner Z porque me lío D':)

\- Y... ¿Como te llamo?

\- Corey.

\- ¿Corey? No, yo no soy Corey, soy Víctor.

\- Yo soy Corey, pero no soy Víctor.

\- ¿No eres Víctor?

\- No , soy Corey.

\- Yo soy Corey, digo Víctor. Encantado Víctor, digo Corey.- Le saludo con la mano.- ¿Sabes dónde esta mi casa? D:

\- ¿Tu casa? Umm...

\- No, tu casa no. Mí casa. Ayy... Que despistado

\- Ah, si claro. Mi casa esta por allá..- señaló tras de si con el pulgar.- ...¿Te apetece venir?

\- AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! PUEDO IIIR?! Vivaaa! Corey, vamos a casa de Corey! Vamos Adolf, digo papá, digo Corey... Jopeta con los nombres...

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo?

\- Sí! Vamos a casa de Corey!

\- BIEEEEN!


	2. Chapter 2

Ooowwww que cositas tan bonitas me decís en Twitter *-* Me alegro que os gustase ^^

Ah, y otra cosa. Para publicar un comentario no hace falta tener cuenta {}_{} poner un nombre y decirme que tal os ha parecido plii i. i ii. i ii ii. ii ii iii ii i i ii i. i i ii. i i i ii i i. ii i i ii i iiiii iii i ii i ii ii i ii ii ii i. i ii i i ii i i iii i ii i i iii i i ii i ii i i i iSSS. SS. SS. S S S

O+o+o+o+

Ambos marcharon a casa del niño enmascarado. Entraron en casa, y su madre, como siempre, le saludo dulcemente con su voz.

\- Hola mi caramelito de almíbar con un toque de azúcar, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, bombón?

\- Es que me costo atrapar a las palomas, mami. Pero no te preocupes, las mate a todas.- dijo con orgullo.

\- WOW, palomas muertas, ¡A Adolf le encanta!.- habló el niño rubio.

\- Te has traído un amiguito. Esta vez, no lo mates sin explicación, vale calabacín?.- dijo algo preocupada.

\- Si mami.- habló en un tono triste.

\- Bien. Ahora, jugar un rato, vale?

\- Señor, puedo cenar algo, mi tripita me grita que le diga que tengo hambre D: .- Añadió Víctor sobándose la barriga.

\- Señor? cenar?... Pst, cariño... - le susurro al oído de Corey.- ¿Que le pasa a tu amigo?... No le veo muy avispao.

\- Mama, por favor! ¡Te acaba de decir que tiene hambre!

\- ¿Por que habláis con vuestras orejas? Ah! ¡¿Vuestras orejas no oyen bien?! Pobrecitas...- Dijo Víctor mirando al suelo.

\- No cariño, emm.. ¿Cómo te llamas? No pareces de por aquí.

\- No señor. Vivo cruzando los 9.999 árboles.

\- ¿Contaste los árboles?

\- Si, lo intente, pero Adolf me despisto. Pero hay taaaaaaaaaantos, que les puse la cifra máxima. Jeje, todos saben que los números no tienen cinco letras.-

\- Si, vale. ¿Y tu mama y tu papa saben que estas aquí?

\- No tengo, señor, Adolf es mi mama. Y mi papa le quiere muuucho, hoy le despertó y todo.

\- Oh, entiendo. Que adorable. Un matrimonio gay.

\- Si! Es muy guay!

\- Vale, cariño. Ahora te preparo el desayuno... Emm..

\- Víctor, mama.- Dice Corey.

\- Que nombre tan adoraaaableee... Venir, trocitos de cielo. Tengo tortitas.

\- BIEEEN! .- Gritaron ambos.

Luego de comerse muuuuuchas tortitas, la mama de Corey le pidió el número de teléfono de su casa. Y tardando unos 45 minutos, pudo conseguirlo.

\- Bien niños, ir a jugar o ver la tele.

\- SII! LA TELETIENDA! .- Gritó de alegría Víctor, mientras Corey le seguía.

\- Vamos a ver... .- llamó al numero.- Hola, buenos días!

\- Policía?.- una voz al lado de la otra línea sonaba agotada y agitada. -

\- No. Soy la mama de Corey. Su hijo está jugando con el mio. Era para avisarle de que esta bien.

\- ¿Que!? Víctor esta ahí?! Bueno, no importa. Cancelaré la búsqueda de la policía. Muchas gracias por llamar. ¿Podría saber su calle?

Cuándo terminaron de hablar, la mama de Corey se dirijio a Víctor. Ambos estaban de espaldas, viendo teletienda en la tele.

\- ¿Te habías perdido?! Eso es muy peligroso! Algún psicópata podría.- Corey se dio la vuelta, a la vez que Víctor.- ... Haberte... Echo... Algo. Necesito más tequila.- y se fue.

\- Olle, Víctor, ¿Jugamos a invocar al Señor de las Tinieblas?.- dijo con entusiasmo.

\- WOW. ¿El señor de que?

\- De las tinieblas.

\- ¿De que?

\- De las tinieblas...

\- ¿De las tinieblas?

\- Del señor, si. (N/A: perdona, pero en tu mapa estuvo bueniiiiiisima esa parte) Pero nos debemos cortar antes..

\- Cortarse?! Pe-pero eso hará llorar rojo a mi pupa :"(

\- Si quieres lo hacemos juntos. Necesito más sangre, yo estoy muy débil.

\- Bueno... ¡ESTA BIEN!

\- ¡VIVAA! Vamos al baño. :D

Mientras hacían sus cosas... El padre de Víctor volvió. Bino corriendo, así que estaba agotado y angustiado. Toco el timbre unas cuantas veces hasta que le abrió la puerta una dulce mujer.

\- Buenos di-...

\- VÍCTOR! - le interrumpió.- HIJO MIO, DONDE ESTAS?

\- estoy aquí... De pie.- Dijo una voz a lo lejos.- pero es porque no estoy sentado.

\- Ufffff...- soltó un suspiro de alivio.- Perdone mis malos modales. Soy Simón, el padre de Víctor. Y tu... Eres... Tu...- un aura rosada la cubría mientras que un olor a vainilla y una sensación parecida al hambre chocaban con el alma de Simón, que aun luchaba por respirar.- eres... Preciosa...

\- Oh, muchas gracias joven caballero. Su hijo me contó que usted esta... Bueno, no se si permiten los matrimonios de esos aquí.

\- Si... Espera ¿¡Que?!

\- Oh, he dicho algo indebido. Lo siento de veras.

\- ¿Que es lo que le contó mi hijo?

Y siguieron hablando y hablando. Se tomaban un café tranquilamente en el salón.

\- Bueno, yo estuve casada. Mi marido me trataba mal, y Corey le entro un "pronto" y bueno... Lo importante es que se fue.

\- AAAAAAAAAAHHHH PAPI,PAPI,PAPI,PAPI,PAPI,PAPI,PAPI,PAPI!.- Víctor venia corriendo de alguna parte dando saltos.

\- ¿¡QUE HIJO, QUE?! Cuantas veces..

\- Que no te griiiiiite, ya lo seeee. OLLE PAPA! Gracias por regalarme a Corey, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me has echo, gracias. =D

\- Si, hijo... Vete a jugar, quieres?

\- SIIII! COREY, HAN DICHO QUE SI QUE PODEMOS INVOCARLO!

\- VIVA!.- Gritaba Corey desde lejos mientras que él y Víctor desaparecían del salón.

\- Tu hijo parece bastante... Peculiar. Pero es muy simpático.

\- Si, tiene una carisma muy especial.

Luego, pasaron horas y horas y más horas. Ellos fueron invitados, por gentileza de la señora, a comer.

\- Pasame la sal.- dijo Corey a Víctor. Víctor se la paso pero abrió la tapa para gastarle una broma.

Corey sacudió el botecito, haciendo que todo el contenido cayese en el plato.

\- HHAHAHHAHAHAHAH TE GASTE UNA BROMA Ahhahahahahha. Soy súper guay, a que si?!

Corey cogió el cuchillo y le señalo la garganta con él. Víctor se asusto y cayo al suelo, volcándose la silla.

\- ¡COREY!.- le grito su madre.

\- ¡Lo siento, mama!.- dejo el cuchillo en la mesa y miró con vergüenza el suelo.

\- Hijo, ¿Estas bien?.- Dijo Simón asomándose a donde estaba su hijo.

\- Me duele el culo.- dijo sobando se el trasero por el golpe.

\- Corey, podemos hablar en privado.- dijo, algo seria, la madre.

\- S-si mami..

Mientras que Corey y su madre se levantaron y se fueron a otro lado de la casa.

\- Hijo, estas seguro de que tu nuevo amigo sea... Normal

\- Pero papa! El es especial... ¡COMO YO!

\- Ya se que te cae bien.. Pero, nose... Siempre lleva esa máscara inquietante y su ropa tiene manchas de sangre... No me fió...

\- Papa. Yo me fió de él. El es como yo pero que no lo es. Si a el le gusta hacer o ser algo como raro, no me afecta. Además.. Es el mejor rega-...

\- Si,si. Ya se, regalo de cumpleaños... Me siento muy orgulloso de lo que dijiste, la verdad es que hacia tiempo que no decías discursos coherentes :"3

Con Corey y su madre (N/A: k no se como se llama)

\- Corey, pichoncito. Estas asustando a los invitados. Es la primera familia que nos habla y mira. Hacia tiempo que alguien no venia a casa, no te veía tan alegre desde hace muuucho. Haz un esfuerzo y controlate un poquito, si?

\- Lo siento, mama. No lo volveré a hacer mas (N/A: k nadie se lo crea, ok?!) .- dijo cruzando los dedos a su espalda (os lo dije) . luego los deslío y prometió.- Te juro que a Víctor no le haré daño...

Luego de un rato, Corey y su madre volvieron al salón.

\- Venga, cariño. Sólo dilo.- Dijo su mama

\- Siento mucho haberles asustado y juro no hacerlo nunca más, aunque eso implique mi ansiedad y mi suiCIDIO Y MI MUERTE O QUE ME QUEME O QUE TIRE UN SECADOR EN UNA BAÑERA DE AGU-!

\- COREY!

\- Lo siento... Perdona, Víctor.- Miro al suelo, arrepentido

\- A mi me da igual...- le abrazó.- Yo te amo igual. =D

\- o-okey... Yo también siento... Afe... Afect... Afecto! Por ti... Supongo.

\- VIVAAAAA! Ahora eres mi Adolf 3!

\- jeje, VIVAAAAA!


End file.
